


i'll skate with you

by inmylife



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, HAROLD THEY'RE LESBIANS, i tried to write fluff and failed, most of the members only rlly cameo sorry, this is based off both their mvs!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmylife/pseuds/inmylife
Summary: Sooyoung smiled.Viian's world came crashing down around her, if it hadn't already.





	i'll skate with you

**Author's Note:**

> you can read the fic in vietnamese [here](https://www.wattpad.com/506603221-trans-i%27ll-skate-with-you-oneshot), thanks to a lovely reader!

Viian hadn't always had a crush on Ha Sooyoung.

There had been a boy, when she'd first started working, a tall guy with nice hair who'd rent skates near closing time and go out on the rink alone. Viian had taken surreptitious pictures of him, had fallen head over heels for his grace and his aloofness, but nothing ever came of it. She never even knew his name.

  
She tells her friends that the reason everything changed was that she simply wised up about this boy, but really it was that Ha Sooyoung started coming in to bowl.

  
Sooyoung is one of those people Viian had always been sort of intimidated by. She's close with Choi Yerim, Jung Jinsol, and Kim Jungeun - all ridiculously popular and every shy Chinese girl's worst nightmare. Haseul says they're not so bad, but that's because Haseul is too nice sometimes. Haseul lets this hyper freshman named Yeojin follow her around like a little sister and brings her to their hangouts.

  
(Yeojin is a sweetie, though, Viian has to say. As much as it pains her to admit it, she's starting to enjoy the younger girl's company.)

  
The day Sooyoung first came in, Haseul and Viian had been hanging out at the counter. It was a Tuesday night and the place was pretty much dead - the only reason why Viian had agreed to work night shift, to be honest - with customers consisting only of Heejin and Hyunjin on a not-date and, of course, Yeojin and Haseul. Yeojin and Haseul were arguing over whether or not Heejin and Hyunjin would ever get together as Viian played idly with her deer figurine that she liked to set on the counter when four laughing girls came in.

  
"Four for bowling, please," said the taller brunette one, with a smile.

  
The other three were regulars, but this girl Viian hadn't seen before. She had kind eyes, Viian noticed.

  
Haseul hit her. "Unnie. Give them the damn shoes." That was when Viian realized she'd been staring.

  
"They're supposed to pay first," she had told Haseul weakly. "And their, um. Their shoe sizes."

  
"You should know my shoe size by now, unnie," Yerim told her. "Sooyoung unnie is a size 250."

  
Viian nodded and blankly turned to get the shoes. She slammed Jinsol's and Yerim's on the counter before realizing that Sooyoung's hand was held out, offering payment.

  
"3,250 and 98 Won," Viian said, shuffling through Sooyoung's money and handing her change back. Somehow she left the money on the counter as she got Jungeun's shoes and searched for a size 250, and dimly noticed Haseul putting it in the register.

  
She put the shoes on the counter, and Jinsol and Jungeun immediately headed off to their preferred lane. Yerim gave her finger guns before she followed the blondes off - what in heaven's name was _that_ about? - and Sooyoung…

Sooyoung smiled.

  
Viian's world came crashing down around her, if it hadn't already.

  
As the group had left, Haseul had started smirking. "Vivi unnie..."

  
"I don't understand," Yeojin had said in a small voice.

  
Viian did.

  
Viian understood that she was well and truly fucked.

  
Flash to seven months later. Heejin and Hyunjin have gotten their shit together and are the disgustingly sappy couple Haseul was hoping they'd be, everyone is accepting Yeojin's presence, and Viian is still head over heels for Ha Sooyoung.

  
Ha Sooyoung, who according to Haseul likes apples and 80s music, who from Viian's observation has a love-hate relationship with the claw machine and comes in either with her girl crowd or with a group of random boys. Ha Sooyoung, who's a year younger and whose smile lights up Viian's world when she comes to ask for bowling shoes or roller skates.

  
Ha Sooyoung, who hasn't come in with her entourage tonight.

  
Viian is at the rec center, but she isn't working, not yet. Recently it's become a thing for the five of them to get burgers together and hang out before Viian's shift. She has maybe ten minutes before she's due to go behind the counter, but her manager stopped actually caring long ago and she doubts that any more customers will come in. So she takes her time with her french fries, pokes fun at Heejin and Hyunjin for having such aggressive PDA in front of Yeojin the group baby, accepts compliments from Haseul about her newly blonde hair. And tries to pretend that she isn't peeking at the door to see if Sooyoung's coming.

  
Heejin, who's sitting next to her, bumps her shoulder to Viian's. "Just because she came in early the rest of this month doesn't mean she's going to come in early tonight," the younger says softly. "Don't think too much, Vivi unnie."

Heejin has a point. The group had come in around nine the whole summer, but then once school started up again they'd started showing up at six. Viian, a college student, forgets sometimes that other people have stricter schedules - of course they'd want to wait for Jungeun and Yerim to be ready before going out.

  
Haseul checks her watch. "Shit," she proclaims. "Yeojin-ah, you're supposed to be home in five minutes." Yeojin grimaces. "And I'm driving you, as always, tell me again _why_ you have to have piano lessons at 9:45 at night…" Haseul shoves the remnants of her dinner into a paper bag and drags Yeojin out. "Sorry, guys."

  
"I should go home, too," Hyunjin says after a moment. "Homework isn't gonna do itself."

  
Heejin kisses her girlfriend on the cheek. "The cats aren't gonna pet themselves, you mean," she corrects.

  
"You know me too well, Heejinnie," Hyunjin laughs. "Bye, Vivi unnie!"

"See you later," Viian answers as they leave her alone.

  
She cleans up her trash - the other girls took their own with them, because despite being little demons sometimes they're actual angels and Viian doesn't appreciate them enough - and sighs, manning her seat behind the counter and turning on her computer.

  
She spends five minutes going through old pictures of the boy and wondering why she couldn't have been straight when Sooyoung comes in. Alone.

  
"You wanna skate with me?" she asks Viian. Viian is shocked.

  
"Uh, what?"

  
"Roller skate. With me."

  
Viian must still look confused, because Sooyoung elaborates. "Jungeun is taking her SAT soon, Yerim is grounded for some reason, and Jinsol went to a club without me, that jackass. And it's no fun to skate alone."

  
Something freezes in her. Nervousness? Probably. "I'm sorry, I can't, I - I know no one else will come in, but I really should be at the desk," Viian apologizes, praising herself all the while for stringing together a mostly coherent sentence.

  
Sooyoung shrugs. "Well, I'll miss you." Viian hands her her skates and as Sooyoung turns to walk away -

  
Was that a _wink_?

  
Her heart flutters.

  
Viian tries to stare at her computer but can't help but watch Sooyoung skate. The perpetual music emerges from the background and some Chvrches song plays over the sound system as Sooyoung dances.

  
Sooyoung isn't just skating, she's timing her every move to the song. She clearly knows it. It's an energetic dance, full of fluid movement yet an odd precision too. And a feeling or memory rises in Viian, maybe Haseul urging her to be brave or maybe the sight of Hyunjin's hand in Heejin's or maybe just her own exhaustion with herself, but the whatever-it-is steels her to stop the music and call out -

  
"Sooyoung!"

The younger girl stops mid-spin and somehow perfectly settles into a normal position.

  
"I'll skate with you."

  
And she takes a pair of skates out from under the counter and shakily walks over to the seats where people usually lace up.  
A grin spreads over Sooyoung's face and she skates over, sitting next to Viian as she laces up.

  
"I'll be honest, despite working here I've never actually skated that much," Viian confesses.

  
"Don't worry about that," answers Sooyoung easily. "Just trust me."

  
Viian does trust her. More than anything.

  
"Wait, hold on." Sooyoung pulls her cell phone out of her pocket and queues up a song, presses play. "There's no skating without music."

  
The song is in Korean. It's a love song, as most K-pop songs are, and oddly enough has the same synth-y vibe as the song that had played earlier.

  
Sooyoung stands up and takes Viian's hand.

  
Ha Sooyoung is holding her hand.  
Viian's eyes go wide and she has to make herself remember to breathe. This is perfect - it's perfect.

  
"So you're Chinese," Sooyoung says as they stand there for a moment.

  
"I-"

  
"Yerim told me."

  
"You - you can call me Kahee if -"

"No," Sooyoung cuts her off. "Viian's cute."

  
Sooyoung thinks she's cute.

  
"My friends call me Vivi," she says, unable to make herself shut up.

  
"Vivi cream?" Sooyoung jokes. Viian's heard that pun a million times but somehow it's funny again coming out of Sooyoung's mouth.

  
"Yeah, Vivi cream," she laughs nervously.

  
"Come on." Sooyoung pulls Viian out to the middle of the rink.

  
They sway. Skate shaky circles around the perimeter. They never let go of each other's hands.

  
The song has to stop eventually,

and then

  
and then

  
and then

  
Sooyoung kisses Viian under the dim lighting as the last strains of the song fade away.

  
a  
n  
d

  
e  
v  
e  
r  
y  
t  
h  
i  
n  
g

  
s  
t  
o  
p  
s  
.

  
"Was that too much? Vivi unnie, I'm - "

  
"No. I loved it."

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna scream about anything yves or vivi related hmu on my tumblr vivid-heejin !!!


End file.
